


Atmospheric

by Macx



Series: Imperfection Deviation [78]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-20
Updated: 2011-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-19 06:38:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macx/pseuds/Macx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jolt. A thunderstorm. That's it. One of the few drabbles I managed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Atmospheric

The forecast had warned about the thunderstorms. People had prepared for the worst weather in weeks. The city of Las Vegas, always on the drowning end of every thunderstorm, had warned their citizens to stay home if they could as water poured down in buckets.

Out in the desert the rain had been brief and strong, flooding the dry canyons and washing away debris and dirt.

Around the Autobot base, the water had been cleansing. Sand was washed off the old tarmac and filled the huge hydro-tanks. Complicated machinery would clean the water to drinkable levels, used for the humans and mechs alike for washing, cooking, personnel hygiene and more.

As lightning licked across the sky and thunder rolled in its wake, one Autobot was outside, optics fixed on the dark sky with its ominous thunderclouds. As if someone had emptied black ink into a murky orange bucket of water, the clouds were pushing in and spreading.

Jolt was smiling widely, enjoying the electricity that was thick enough to cut around him. His hyper-sensitive skin felt every particle that brushed over it. His spark delighted in the whispers and crackles and rumbling thunder that rolled over him. He felt young and careless and free. Out here, alone, there was nothing but the thickly charged atmosphere of this wonderfully wild planet. Even with civilization encroaching on so many places that were still untamed, the planet itself was uncivilized. Nothing could control a planet.

Jolt dimmed his optics as rain splashed down around him, running in thick cascades over his skin, and he soaked up the energy all around him. This was better than recharge. This was better than taking in energon, be it the refined kind or as raw as the fuel that the humans used for their machines.

He had been constructed to soak up atmospheric energy to replenish his own and on Earth, he thrived.

It was wonderful. Simply wonderful.

He felt alive.

told you all it's short! :)


End file.
